Generally, an interdental cleaner is a tool that removes foul matter from teeth using a dental floss and typically includes a floss dispenser and a dental floss that is placed in the floss dispenser in a wound state.
To remove foul matter from teeth using a conventional interdental cleaner, the dental floss is pulled out of the floss dispenser to a desired length and is inserted into the mouth in a state in which the dental floss is held by one hand and the floss dispenser is held by the other hand.
However, when the dental floss is strongly pulled out of the floss dispenser of the conventional interdental cleaner, the floss may slip off because the floss dispenser does not firmly hold the floss, so that the conventional interdental cleaner is inconvenient to users.